


What are you afraid of?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on the new sneak peek, But... cute?, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers for 2x18, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A short drabble based on the new sneak peek; Magnus telling Alec what he's the most afraid of.





	What are you afraid of?

“What are you afraid of?” asked Alec softly and looked up.

Magnus thought for a second. “Acid washed jeans,” he replied and chuckled at his own little joke.

“Come on, Magnus,” said Alec and smiled as well, slowly rolling onto his back. As he positioned himself comfortably, his smile was gone. “I’m serious. You’re an all-powerful warlock. You can summon demons and lived through centuries of the war. And you’re immortal. What scares you?” asked Alec and looked to his right.

A frown settled in between warlock’s eyebrows as he was listening to his boyfriend’s rambling. He didn’t want to talk about serious things, but in the end gave Alec a proper answer. “Losing people who are dear to me,” heard himself say Magnus. It was true, he never handled losing people who were close to him. However, what scared him even more was losing Alec, now that he finally allowed himself to let his walls down and fall in love properly after years of shutting love out of his heart. “Losing you,” he then breathed out and Alec quickly turned back onto his side when he heard that.

Magnus’ simple answer shook the Shadowhunter right to the core and he chewed on his lower lip, his stomach twisting. The other’s words carried a deep meaning and Alec was very well aware of that. Because he wasn’t saying anything, Magnus thought that he had said too much and just as he was about to crack another joke, Alec’s arms found their way around him and pulled him closer.

“Don’t be afraid,” whispered the hunter. “Because I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “I’m here to stay for good. That you can count on,” he added and Magnus chuckled at the cheesy words, but that was exactly what he wanted to hear at that moment. He wanted it to be sappy and cheesy; it was perfect.

“Good. I wouldn’t want it any other way,” said Magnus and leaned up just so that he could press a kiss on top of Alec’s lips.

Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus’, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt far too lazy to get out of the bed, yawning again. “Can we stay like this for a little while?” he asked and Magnus couldn’t say no. For all he cared, they could stay like that for eternity.

“Of course, Alexander,” he said and closed his eyes as well, holding onto his boyfriend.


End file.
